Plug and Play (PnP) technology allows locally connected devices to be automatically detected and configured to operate on a computer. PnP functionality is integrated into a computer's operating system to allow a computer to detect a newly connected peripheral device as well as install and register such device with a computer system. Prior to PnP technology, it was necessary for users to manually set up peripheral devices, for instance, by specifying communication channels and interrupt request values (IRQs). PnP allows a computer to detect newly connected devices upon system boot, identifies the device and automatically assigns resources, and configures the device to work with the computer system. Additionally, under PnP, operating systems can detect peripheral devices that are added or disconnected to a hot bus (e.g., Universal Serial Bus (USB), PCMCIA bus . . . ) after system boot. Devices connected to local or hot buses can be available immediately for use with the computer system after they are set up a first time. The operating system may contain particular information and drivers with respect to particular devices. In such case, the operating system can simply automatically set up a device upon arrival to the system. In other instances, drivers and information may have to be retrieved from alternate sources such as a CD-ROM or the Internet to facilitate setting up a device. Once a device is set up, the settings can be saved in a registry so that if a device is removed and later reconnected the system can retrieve the device settings and load the appropriate driver to enable interaction between the operating system and the device.
Networked devices both wired and wireless are becoming increasingly prevalent. Conventionally, a number of different networking technologies have been employed for managing and controlling networked devices. For example, network printers are commonly implemented utilizing network-printing protocols over Ethernet. Another example is the X10 network protocol, which is utilized to remotely control devices (e.g., light switches, video cameras . . . ) using a power line network. While these technologies allow devices to be accessed and controlled remotely, many consumers have not availed themselves of the benefit of network devices. One possible reason that consumers have not taken advantage of network devices, may be that potential users perceive setting up a home network (e.g., for automation, network computing, or network printing) as simply too complicated.
Accordingly, a simple and efficient system and method for connecting and controlling networked devices is desired. Such a system and method would be advantageous in ensuring that networked devices are just as easy to find, associate and use as locally connected devices utilizing PnP.